


Haiku

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Collection of haiku, Drabble Collection, Haiku, Introspection, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Questa sarà una raccolta di haiku. Poesie giapponesi composte da sole tre strofe. Racconteranno dell'amore tra Sherlock e John.





	1. I.

Dopo l'amore gli chiese come si sentisse  
Leggero, rispose  
Quindi sorrise


	2. II.

Baciato dalla luna,  
Palpitava il suo respiro  
Beveva il suo sonno  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Un gemito:  
sorridersi d’imbarazzo  
Negli occhi, l’amore ritrovato  
  
  
  
  
  
  
E allora fu preso, baciato, sconvolto  
Amami, lo sentì gridare  
Sempre, gli sembrò di sospirare


	3. III.

L’autunno freme d’ingiallite foglie  
John sorride  
Ecco, la felicità

Mi baciò,  
al tremolio della candela  
al giudicar della zucca

era genio, follia  
tagliente ironia  
lo amavo

Vattene, disse  
Resta, intendeva  
D’infinita riverenza, lo baciava


	4. IV.

Correva dove Londra brucia,  
il fuoco dell’impurezza,  
sangue nelle vene

Era d’indefiniti occhi,  
zigomi e labbra carnose:  
eros e dannazione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a coloro che hanno letto sin qui e chi ha lasciato dei kudos.


	5. V.

Il nemico è sconfitto  
sta a terra tra’l suo stesso carminio.  
A morire, ora tocca a te  
  


  
  
  
  
  
Cadde l’Alfiere,  
Caddero la Torre e la Regina  
Vinse l’umanità del Re  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avevo completamente messo da parte questa raccolta, ho ancora una decina di haiku, ma non volevo più pubblicarli perché tuttora m'interrogo sul senso di tutto ciò. Poi, molto banalmente, l’altro giorno ne ho postato uno su Facebook e il semplicissimo fatto che ha ricevuto qualche like mi ha spinta a postarlo qui.  
Un grazie a tutti coloro che hanno letto questa stranissima raccolta.


	6. VI.

Lo baciava, e rideva d’amore  
Lo toccava, e rincarava le risa.  
Lo prese e non rise più  
  
  
  
  
  
Aveva taciuto, sviato,  
soffocato, cancellato  
Infine, aveva urlato d’amore  
  
  
  
  
  
Nel ticchettio della pendola:  
tè, casi, un teschio,  
fantastico, aveva mormorato  
  
  
  
  
  
Di tempesta s’agitavano i sogni  
poi note di un violino,  
un abbraccio: Sherlock!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre vi ricordo che gli haiku non sono mai collegati gli uni agli altri, ognuno è un "mondo" a sé.  
Ora come ora posso dirvi che sono quasi finiti. Ne ho ancora tre, che però necessitano di un lavoro enorme perché da leggersi così sono bruttini, e uno soulmate!Au che ho scritto per una Challenge, ma per ora pubblico questi e poi si vedrà.


	7. VII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SoulMates!AU

Sentirsi completi  
incontrando i suoi occhi.  
Lui, tra mille altri, inutili, occhi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per una Challenge di Facebook che recitava: “Give me a SherlockxJohn. Give me an AU setting. I will write you a three sentence fic”. Cress Morlet, che ringrazio infinitamente, mi ha dato come prompt Soulmates!AU. Le altre storie di questa iniziativa le sto pubblicando qui: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124222/chapters/58079428 ma questa ho voluto postarla nella raccolta di Haiku che, devo dirvi, finisce qui. Avevo altre tre poesie da parte, ma non mi piacevano e le ho cancellate. Per ora non ho intenzione di scriverne ancora, è stato un bell’esperimento e mi è stato anche molto utile, ma non andrò più avanti con questa raccolta.  
Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno letto i vari capitoli e a chi ha lasciato dei kudos, vorrei poterne lasciare io a voi...

**Author's Note:**

> Primissimo esperimento di haiku. Per chi non lo sapesse sono poesie giapponesi di sole tre strofe. Spero di averne catturato l'essenza.  
Ne arriveranno altre.


End file.
